I FORGOT
by Pikachu087
Summary: WILL PERCY LIVE? THAT'S IS THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION!


THE LOST LEGION

CHAPTER 1: I BECOME A GOD WITH POWERS RIVALLING CHAOS! HA HA HA HA! **(YEA. I KNOW A LITTLE INSANITY, BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?)**

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon). I am heading back to what used to be my favorite place on Earth, Camp Half-Blood. I'm traveling with Annabeth Chase (MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF APHRIODITE APPROVES FIANCE and daughter of Athena), Grover Underwood (LORD OF THE WILD), Tyson (MY HALF BROTHER), Nico Di Anglo (son of Hades), and Thalia Grace (DAUGHTER OF ZEUS). When we arrived at Camp, however, we found a bunch of swords, daggers, bows and arrows, crossbows, Dersert Eagle .50 AEs, Taurus Model 66 .357 Magnums, H&K USP .45 Tacticals, Glock 18 Select Fires, SIG P228s, Beretta 96 Brigadiers, Beretta 96 Brigadier Inoxs, FN Five-Sevens, Taurus Model 44 .44 Magnums, Colt M 1911 A1s, Taurus Raging Bulls, Jericho 941s, Mauser C96s, Walther P99s, Ruger SR9s, MP-443 Grachs, Benelli M3 Super90s, W1200s, Franchi SPAS-12s, AA-12s, Browning Takedown .22 LRs, H&K Mp5 Navys, Steyr Tactical Machine Pistols, Fn P90s, Ingram MAC-10s, MP 40s, H&K UMP45s, Thompson M1A1s, H&K MP7A1s, PPSh-41s, AK-47s, H&K G36Cs, Gewehr 43s, Famas F1s, M16s, FN FS2000 Civilian Models, FN FS2000 Non-Civilian Models, Sig SG-552 Commandos, Colt M4A1 Carbines, Steyr Augs, Heckler & Koch HK416s, Tar 21s, L85A1s, AR15-A3s, AK-74s, XM8s, StG 44s, Micro Galils, Barrett M82s, AI Arctic Warfare/Magnums, Steyr Scouts, R700s, H&K G3/SG-1 Sniper Rifles, Sig SG-550 Snipers, CheyTac M200 Interventions, Dragnov Sniper Rifles, M21 Sniper Rifles, M134 Gatling Guns, FN M249 Paras, MG42s, M60s, RPG 7s, RPG 29s, AT 4s, ASPs, Beretta M9s, Colt M1911s, Colt Pythons, CZ75s, Desert Eagles, Five-seveNs, Glock 18s, H&K MK23s, H&K USPs, MP-443 Grachs, Benelli M3s, Benelli M4s, Beretta 682 Gold E Xtraps, HS-10s, Ithaca 37s, KSGs, SPAS-12s, USAS-12s, AKS-74Us, Brugger & Thomet MP9s, H&K MP5Ks, H&K MP7s, KRISS Vectors, MP40s, Skorpions, Uzis, ACRs, FN FALs, FN SCAR-Hs, Galils, L85A2s, M14 EBRs, M249 SAWs, M60s, RPKs, Stoner 63s, Arctic Warfares, Dragunovs, H&K PSG1s, M110 SASSs, WA 2000s, RPG7-V2s, SMAWs, E-11s, THERMAL DETONATORs, A280s, Bowcasters, DL-44s, DC-15As, DC-15Ss, Tusken Cyclers, Defenders, Westar-34s, E-5s, Ion Blasters, EE-3s, Geonosian Sonic Carbines, Security S-5s, Boomas, Lightsabers, Bullwhips, and a whole lot more weapons pointed straight at my...well...how do I say it?...nuts (Yes mine. Grand total: enough to arm the armies of the world and maybe even the galaxy at less 200 times.). "FREEZE! OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY SO THAT EVEN MOTHER #^# ING HADES WON'T BE ABLE TO GAIN YOUR SOULS!" Thunder boomed overhead. "NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!" said the solider who swore on the River Styx. "HEY! I'M PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON AND HERO OF OLYMPUS; SHE'S ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA; TYSON, MY HALF BROTHER HE'S A CYCLOPS; NICO DI ANGLO, SON OF HADES; GROVER UNDERWOOD, LORD OF THE WILD; AND THALIA GRACE, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! NOW WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?" I yelled so loud that I could swear that I heard from all sides of me. "YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD FOR BEING A SPY FOR GAIE! NOW DO WANT YOUR ITEMS OR WILL YOU LET US DESTORY THEM FOR BEING YOUR'S?" he said. "WE WANT OUR ITEMS!" I said.

~TIME BREAK~

Three days later...

We had made it to Camp Jupiter. Only to find when we're also banished there too. So we walked all the way to Alaska, to start a group of demigods, mortals, monsters, and immortals. Needless to say we found out about a lot of other gods that we didn't know about so to say we were pissed off is a understatement. Along the way, we discovered a lot of people had been banished from their places they call home. Here they are:

Harry James Potter,

Ginny Potter,

Hermione Weasley,

Ron Weasley,

Luna Lovegood,

Neville Lovegood **(YUP NEVILLE TOOK LUNA'S LAST NAME)**,

Draco Malfoy,

Ash Keptm,

Misty,

Brock,

Pikachu,

Dawn,

May,

Max,

Team Rocket (a little bit rough),

Mario,

Luigi,

Browser,

Mega Man,

Roll,

Fire Man,

Ice Man,

Bomb Man,

Guts Man,

Cut Man,

Dr. Wily,

Dr. Light,

Elec Man,

Mega Man X,

Zero,

Bass,

Sigma,

Proto Man,

Luke Skywalker,

Indiana Jones,

Mutt Williams,

Marion Williams,

Darth Vader,

Mace Windu,

Mara Jade,

Yoda,

Obi-Wan,

General Grievious,

Princess Leia,

Batman,

Robin,

Starfire,

Raven,

Cyborg, and

Beast Boy


End file.
